LxLight- Change of events
by TheAlmostGoths
Summary: Simply a change of events from Light being detained to after the anime. L finds he misses Light and when Light notices something different in L he works hard to find out who his crush is... Please enjoy reading! No in-detailed sex scenes!(I'll try) HELena WAY ieRO
1. Friend

**Hi! This is my second fanfiction and I'm going to try and make it shorter than my Frerard. I also want to try and make it a lot milder so here's my attempt!**

The greatest detective in the world sat staring at a blank screen. The pitch black room he was in was lightly lit by the blue light from the screen. He should be working on the kira case but something had changed in him. His friend Light was currently detained for suspicion of being kira. Despite L being the person who put him in there, he never expected these new emotions to develop because of Lights absence. He sat in his normal position in the chair accessing everything.

This was a new emotion for him completely. It had been very few times that L ever had a friend but this was still different. It was decided he missed Light and he would think nothing more of it for now. Clicking a few buttons on his computer swiftly a W appeared on the screen and L spoke to Watari.

"Watari I need you to transport me to the area we are detaining Misa and Light."

"May I ask why?"

"Now is not the time Watari."

"Yes of course." L walked out of his room and went upstairs to meet Watari, ready to be escorted away.

Watari flew him to the large building where they were detaining their main suspect. He kept glancing at L. He was worried about him as he never saw him act in such a way. L was unfocused, on edge and seemed to be acting without thought. The old man worried for him but would allow him to do his own thing. Watari landed on the roof of the building and watched as L walked inside. He was very worried.

L unlocked the door to the floor that Lights cell was on. He walked nervously around unlocking and relocking the door as he neared his friend. There was a funny feeling in his stomach that he could only describe as a flipping sensation. He stopped at the last door and stared at the handle. He took a deep breath and turned the handle. As he walked in and saw Light lying on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back he felt regret and sadness. Light turned his head and sat up quickly when he saw L stood outside the bars of his cell.

"Ryuzaki? Why are you here? What's happened in the investigation that means you need come to me?" L forgot any reason why he actually came.

"Nothing has happened Light. I just came to check on you."

"Oh," He slopped back down on to the cold hard ground. "Why would you do that?" L walked in the cell and sat beside Light.

"I don't know. I think I got used to your company and I… Missed you." Light frowned. There was silence and L felt nervous but he didn't know why. He watched Light curiously and slightly sad. He still couldn't explain these feelings even though he was with Light. He only knew it had something to do with Light because that's who he was constantly thinking about.

L wished he could make Light happier as he found it distressing that he was so depressed. However it's to be expected when you're in detainment.

"Ryuzaki, I know you probably can't discuss it with me as I'm the prime suspect. However I still like to think I'm part of the investigation team. Has anything important happened in the investigation?" Light was sure L wouldn't tell him anything.

"You're right I probably shouldn't tell you anything. But I will anyway. Kira has begun killing people again." Light was very curious as to why L would share information with him especially as he specifically said he shouldn't. Light tried to sit up but the handcuffs made it hard. L jumped to Light and uncuffed him, Then moved back.

Light was very confused as to this new behaviour from the detective.

"Ryuzaki, are you feeling okay? This is very strange behaviour from you."

"I don't really know Light. I just thought that you looked in pain and uncomfortable." Light knew something was wrong. Light would no longer deny that he felt a strong friendship with the detective, despite his strange habits. Light got up and sat on the bed now his hands were temporarily free. L stayed crouched on the floor. L also knew something was wrong as the second Light moved to a point behind him, his heart race increased rapidly and for some reason he was wandering if Light was looking at him. He tried to shake these thoughts off but he just couldn't.

Light was gazing at the raven haired man rather quizzically. This was all incredibly strange and he was worried for his health.

"Light I would like to ask something of you."

"Okay."

"May I?"

"Yes." He turned and sat by Light.

"I fear I am not too well. There are new feelings I have been yet to experience before in my lifetime. These feelings are leading my deduction and judgement and I'm very confused." Light listened intently, trying to think if there's anything he could relate it to.

"Well, I can only hear of that being a crush you've got on someone." Light treated L like an old friend. L's heart stopped. What Light had said seemed to make perfect sense to L. It was as if this described it all exactly. Lights grin faded at the L's long silence. "Ryuzaki?"

"Oh um, yes Light?"

"Do you have a crush?"

"Yes I believe that is currently the best explanation."

"Who?"

"I don't know exactly." This was a lie and Light knew it. But he could tell this meant that L didn't want to speak about it so he left it at that.


	2. Crush

When L was finally about to leave, he recuffed Light who became sad as he didn't want to be alone and he especially didn't want to L to leave. His disappointment showed in his face and without thought L gently stroked his face, pushing back a stray strand of hair that had grown rather long. He had been in here for roughly 2 and a half weeks meaning his hair was becoming scruffy and overgrown.

"Don't worry Light I will return to keep you company. And when I'm not, I'll be on the other side of that camera." He pointed upwards to the camera and Light found this comforting. When L remembered his place, he quickly pulled his hand back and hurried out. He breathed out when the first two doors had been locked and he slumped on to the ground. Did he really have a crush on Light? Could he? The worlds best detective, wanted to be in a relationship with the number one suspect of the worlds worst criminal. Could this be real?

Light lay on his bed trying to piece together the detectives unusual actions. It seemed L had never experienced any crushes or wanting to be with someone but why wouldn't he say who he liked. Also why did he share information on the kira case when he is the prime suspect. He also un cuffed him and him coming to visit him is a big thing. Were all of these things connected? But the thing that Light found the most peculiar, was the fact that every night he was in here he would think about the kira case. Tonight he couldn't stop thinking about L.

L also lay on his bed. Normally it would be very rare for him to sleep but he couldn't focus on his work so instead he just laid down. He was trying to figure out why he would like Light. He couldn't figure anything out and soon fell in to a deep sleep where Light occupied every dream. When L woke up he was shocked at what his dreams where involving. There was no doubt that he wanted to be in a relationship with Light as the amount of times he dreamed of kissing Light. He headed down and joined the rest of the investigation team. He had a plan to try and keep him busy. If this is what he wants then he will try and pursue Light.

He was more focused on the investigation today and seemed almost happier than normal. He had planned to go straight to Light the second the other members left. Light lay on his bed half thinking of the investigation and half of his friend. He was hoping he would be visited again by L and was mentaly shaping all his features. He smiled to himself as he had completed his face and he continued to think about the detective.

L wasn't there for long that night and he didn't go the night after. Light was disappointed as he wished he could be with L right now. Instead he dreamed about the detective. When he awoke he was astonished to find his dreams with L had been rather intimate. He just shook it off as confusion and awaited L's arrival somewhat eagerly.

When L opened the last door Light looked up and smiled. L copied and came in immediately removing the handcuffs. They sat together enjoying the others company. L kept gazing at Light and a couple of times Light saw this but wasn't fazed. L didn't stop either as he was admiring all Lights features. He loved the way his autumn brown hair hung over his face where it was getting too long. And his brown eyes glistened making L feel as if he was melting.

"Ryuzaki is there any chance I could have a hair cut? It's getting really out of hand now."

"I will talk to Watari about it when I go back."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Anything Light." L instantly regretted these words as they gave away too much of his intentions and he didn't want it to be this obvious. Every time Light was involved his judgement and deduction was thrown off. Light was shocked at this choice of words but he felt some kind of hounored or grateful feeling in his heart.

"So Ryuzaki, have you discovered the identity of your crush yet?"

"No. May I ask how would I tell?" L just wanted to hear Light say the words.

"Well it would be one person who you spend most of the time thinking of. When they say something to you it feels more important than anything else. You want them to be with you or you will go to them. They most likely occupy your dreams and every though. All and everything they do makes you smile and you just feel it." Light suddenly stopped smiling at the realisation of his own words. He had just described his own current emotions about L. This couldn't be right he would figure this out when L was gone. He looked back at the detective and his heart was beating faster.

"Thank you Light. I believe that helped." L loved hearing Light speak in such a way and it gave him butterflies. But he noticed Lights mood had changed. "Light are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." He got up off the bed and walked to the bars. L followed closely behind.

"Light this is unusual for you. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Because if there is I'm here and you can tell me." L would hate for Light to be sad and not tell him. But these words hit Light hard. He broke down in tears and L wrapped his arms around him instantly. Light didn't know exactly why he was crying so much. He fell towards the floor and L stayed holding him. Light leaned in to L and sobbed. This was hurting L to see Light in this state and he gave up on keeping it on the down low for now. He rubbed up and down his arm as well as gently stroking his hair.

Light quickly hushed up as being in L's arms calmed him. But L didn't stop and Light was happy he didn't. Light snuggled in to L's shirt and L smiled. When they sat back on the bed L returned to his plan.

"Do you know what made you break down Light?"

"I just think it all suddenly became too much."

"Is that my fault? Should I not come here?" L's eyes were wide and he really hoped this wouldn't be the case. Light was suddenly worried also. He wanted L here.

"NO! Uh, no. It's not you. In fact you make it easier." L smiled and almost held Lights hand. When his hand moved towards Light's he remembered his plan just before the two touched and he quickly pulled his hand back. Light noticed it all.

"Ryuzaki, are you sure you don't know who your crush is?"

"Light I should go now."

"Oh okay. Will you be back tomorrow?" There was hope and desperation in his voice and L heard it and stopped where he was.

"Do you want me to?" He turned back around. Light looked down slightly guilty that he had been so obvious.

"Yes."

"Then I will be back." As the detective started to leave,

"Wait! You forgot the handcuffs." L smiled as Light was actually asking to be restricted. He went and recuffed him then left.


	3. Now you see

He walked back out the building beaming with joy. The things Light had said felt extremely special to him and he went home and continued his investigation. Light lay on his bed thinking. Could he really love the detective? His dreams and his sudden changes of mood backed this up. Being around L threw off his emotions but he was still happier around him. He was longing to be beside the detective, but one thing played on his mind the most. Who was L's crush? Part of him thought it was him. But that could easily be hope talking. But why won't L tell him who it is? Also L was showing an unusual amount of emotion and affection towards Light. Didn't Light see that L was going to hold his hand? Light would see what his dreams would hold tonight but he was pretty sure he liked L.

As he was drifting off to sleep something shock him awake. _I'm not gay!_ He thought. But could he be? He had always thought no body can control love, but he had never had a crush on a boy or dated a boy before. He figured he could be gay. And fell asleep with the detective in mind.

L now knew this was a crush as he got butterflies at the thought of Light and he had this feeling. It was sunday and most of the team were with their families so L left early to go and see Light. He took his laptop and hurried to Light's room. Light had decided that he like liked L and would find a way to be with him. But would the worlds best detective really go in to a relationship with the number one suspect for the Kira case? He'd try...

When the one who he was daydreaming of walked through the door, he smiled as normal but he felt the butterflies and joy in his stomach. L walked in with his laptop and freed Light as normal. He placed his computer on the bed and crouched, his thin fingers gliding over the keys. Light watched him dreamily, answering his occasional questions.

"So why are you working on the investigation in here?"

"Well you wanted me here and I wanted to be with you as well." The words were out of his mouth before he could regret them. Light grinned massively and very slowly moved closer to L.

"Do you still not know your crush."  
>"Light may I ask why you are so intent on learning this fact about me?"<p>

"Oh no reason."

"Well is it really important for you to know?"

"I'd very much like to." L turned to face Light and Light moved so he could see him. Both their hearts beat faster and their breath mixed.

"Who is your crush Light?" Light was taken back.

"Uh, I uh," He turned away, "I don't have one." He gulped and L held his face and turned him to look in to his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." Lights heart rate increased largely. L's hand remained on Light's face and Light couldn't take it any more. He ramed his lips in to L's and L was paralysed for a second as he was realising what was happening. When he could respond he closed his eyes and kissed Light back. It was then Lights turn to be in shock as he never expected L to respond. Light brought his hand up to L's shoulder and pulled him closer. Light was sprawled across the floor rather uncomfortably and L was still crouched down. As they moved together in the kiss, L had never experienced anything like it. He loved it and wanted it to go deeper. He pushed Light back against the floor and climbed on top of him. Light pushed his tongue in to L's mouth and battled L's tongue. As L was currently on top of Light, he pushed his tongue down to the back of his throat. L pushed one hand against his chest and held Lights hair with the other. Light pulled L closer to him and gripped his shirt.

L moved off of Light without regret and lent against the bed. Light got up and lent beside the detective.

"So L, who's your crush." L continued to breath heavy and looked at Light. They both laughed and kissed once more. Light lent against L and rested his head on his shoulder as they worked together on the investigation. He snaked his arm around L's waist and made him giggle.

"But what happens now?" L frowned as he hadn't thought of this.

"I don't think it's sensible to tell people we're together, that is if we are,"

"I want to be with you."

"So we are 'together'. Interesting. So the investigation will continue and this will not affect it."

"Meaning I'm still the suspect and such."

"Yes."

"So what if I did end up being Kira?"

"I don't know. Hopefully you won't be executed and if you aren't going to be executed then I will find something to do with you."

"So we wouldn't break up?"

"Most likely not as I'm already in the suspicion you are Kira and I'm with you now. So if I was right I don't see how that would affect my feelings. We must basically keep it as secret as possible."

"Okay. You will visit me everyday right?"

"As much as I can. Yes." Light snuggled in to L closer and kissed his cheek.


	4. Watari

That night L stayed until late and was currently debating something with Light whilst they sat on the ground facing each other.

"But I need it!"

"Then call Watari."

"But then he will question why I'm in here with you."

"Then you can answer him."

"But I don't want to."

"Then what are you gonna do. There's only Watari to get you cake." L sighed.

"Watari will not be mad or anything of the sort, but I know he will question my judgement and challenge me about it. But…" He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons then held it to his ear. "Watari I require my tray. ….. In Light Yagami's cell… No Watari I'm quite alright but please can you hurry. Good bye." He hung up and sat beside Light who held him closely.

"Well he asked me why I'm here and then he thought you would have hurt me."

"I'd never hurt you L, I mean Ryuzaki."

"When we are alone, I am L." They kissed each other passionately until they heard a door unlock and L rushed to recuff Light and move far away from him. Just in time as Watari unlocked the last door and pushed in L's tray of delights. The detectives eyes lit up where as Watari's were full of concern.

"Ryuzaki may we speak outside." L got up and sorrowfully walked past his tray and out in to the corridor. "L why are you in the same cell as your number one suspect."

"Watari that is not your issue. And I'm in there to keep Light company and Light is keeping me company." L turned to walk away when Watari Grabbed his arm.

"Promise me there is nothing else between you two."

"Thank you for my cakes Watari." L walked back in to the room with the cell and pushed his tray of cakes in with Light.

He ran over and uncuffed Light then quickly attaching their lips. He then ran back to his cakes and poured himself some tea. When he sat down by Light with a cake, Light picked up L's laptop and continued the work. L watched what he did carefully both through paranoia and admiration.

"You know L, your candy addiction is very terrible."

"You wouldn't understand Light for this is now what I am required to eat for my body is now equipped to it." Light laughed and looked away from the screen and in to L's eyes.

"L will I ever get out of this cell?" L looked sorrowful.

"I certainly hope so. I will work for it." Light kissed L and L dropped his cake to grip Light tighter.

L looked at the time and realised it was half past 3 in the morning. His expression changed and Light followed his gaze to the clock and realised.

"L if you want to it's fine with me if you sleep here."

"Well there are other rooms outside this one that I could sleep in. Also I don't really require sleep."

"Come on just sleep with me. What, you shy?" He poked him teasingly.

"Okay fine." Light got off the floor and climbed under the sheets.

"Come on." L got up and slid underneath with Light who wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in to his chest. L smiled and nuzzled his face in to Light's shirt. They both knew how wrong this was but it felt so right and they were happy. Light was happy to hold the raven haired man in his arms as well as have the cuffs removed.

L woke up first and upon realisation of where he was, he grinned and held Light closer in to his face. This awoke Light and he looked down to see a ball of black fluff standing up in to his face. When he remembered it was L he laughed and stroked his hair. L looked up and Light kissed him. L sat up when they broke apart and Light followed him.

"What time is it?" They both looked at the clock and it read 5:30.

"What time does Watari normally bring you food?"

"At around six." L sighed and got up off the bed. "I'm sorry you'll have to wait for your sweets L."

"It's quite alright. It's not your fault and as long as I have something which I do, I can last half an hour."

"What is it you've go-" Before Light finished his question, L crawled on top of him and had his tongue down Light's throat. Light wasn't shocked for long as he held on to the detective and fought with his tongue. Light ran his hand through L's hair and L wrapped his arms around his back. They switched places and L pushed himself up in to Lights body more than he was.

When the sound of locking and unlocking doors neared, they worked hard to pry themselves away from the other. But they weren't quick enough to fix Light's hair or re-apply handcuffs. Watari walked in and looked at L confused.

"Are you still here?" He looked at their flushed faces and the no handcuffs. He didn't need to be L to figure this one out. "L have you thou-"

"Watari I don't want to be lectured. I know how ridiculous it is but I think we're in love." Watari sighed and walked in.

"I'm not going to lecture you but I care for you. And what about your investigation?"

"It won't affect it."

"And what if he is Kira?"

"Then we build ourselves a house with extreme security to stop him. But he will be in my custody." Watari prepared breakfast for the two of them.

"Do you want to be excused from today's activities?" L nodded and looked at Light who smiled.

"Very well. I will bring your food as normal and find an excuse for your absence." Watari left and Light got off the bed and hugged L.

"I thought that was brave of you."

"Thank you Light." Light kissed L and L held the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to stop it so abruptly but I felt it was getting to long. I will upload the next chapter almost imediately however so there is absolutely no wait :) Also sorry for taking so long to upload. I will get in to a schedule for Fridays on this one. HELena_WAY_ieRo<strong>


	5. good news

Light leant back against the wall whilst working on the case. L was lied out on the bed resting his head on Lights lap. He watched what Light did and Light would often absent-mindedly stroke L's head. Light scrolled through endless lists of the now dead, as he tried to see some connection. He sighed and shut the laptop.

"How can this happen?" L sat up and climbed ontop of Light. Light held on to L's sides as he spoke.

"If you ask me you've done very well so far." L lent down and kissed the younger male. Light held him tighter and pulled him in closer. L's legs slid down Lights sides so he was kneeling over Light.

Light tired of this position and lifted L slightly, turning him to the side and lying him down. Light climbed on top of him. L smiled in the kiss and accepted Light's tongue in to his mouth. As Lights hand ran up L's side, L felt a familiar but rare feeling in his pants.

"Light." He quietly spoke and Light felt encouraged. His hand slid up under L's shirt and over his torso. L gripped the back of Lights hair and shirt. and arched his back pushing in to Light.

Light felt the familiar taste of cakes and sweets as he explored L's mouth. There was a hint of strawberries and he thought of the many times he's seen L eat a strawberry shortcake. But Light jumped off him when Watari coughed, making his presence known. L breathed heavy and covered his face in shame. Light walked over to a wall and hit his head against the wall.

"Watari how long have you been there?" L muttered through his hands.

"Don't make it worse than it is. I should have expected it. Anyway I brought you your food." He pushed through the barred door with the regular tray and L got off the bed and walked towards it. Watari quickly left. As L fubled through the plates of food his cheeks begun to get hotter as he thought about the now passed situation. Light turned around and leant against the wall watching L. The detective felt Light's gaze on him and when he looked over, he blushed harder, meetings Lights gaze. He looked away and Light smiled. He loved it when L got shy.

L went and sat on the bed again, his face in his hands. Light went and sat beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Light asked, worried.

"That."

"It was fun."

"It was humiliating." L looked up and in to Lights eyes.

"So it's humiliating loving me? Huff!" He turned away giving his best Misa impression. It seemed to work as L hugged him from behind.

"No it's just. Watari is as good as my father."

"I understand L. I was just joking." Light turned, still in L's arms. As they gazed at each other each of them shared almost the same thoughts.

_Is this right? I mean there's so many things wrong with this, relationship. There's what some would call an age gap. Also a suspect and his detective? It's so wrong. But why did it feel so right. Everytime I see him, I can feel it. I think I'm actually in love._

"Light."

"L." Light pushed his face in to L's and L responded as his hands tangled through Light's hair. They continued as if Watari had never interupted them. L was pushed against the wall and Light held one hand on L's hip and the other he used to control him by pushing against his chest. L for some reason found he liked Light being the controlling type. He let his body be controlled by Light. L felt the strange feeling again as he hardened. Light seemed to notice this and ran his hand over it. L moaned but when Light started to undo L's jeans.

"No, no Light stop."

"Oh sorry. What's wrong?" Light climbed off him and began to feel embarrassed.

"It's just. It will be my first time, and… No not when you're in jail. And also it's too soon. I understand that you're feeling deprived but please."

"Of course. I mean now I've got more reason to get out." He nudged L and laughed. L felt relieved that Light didn't take offence. They snuggled back up and continued on the investigation.

L suddenly pulled the laptop from Lights grip and sat up himself. He typed something in and a video feed came up on screen. Light rested his head on the detectives shoulder and his eyes widened when they realised what was on the screen. Light's girlfriend stood on the screen, bonded, blindfolded and strapped to a metal frame.

"L can we not?"

"I'm sorry Light but I have to do this everyday." He held a button and began to speak, "Miss Amane?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded harsh and croaked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why do we keep doing this? Can't you just let me go already? Your show probably isn't getting any views. Am I right?"

"L what is she talking about?"

"She's given herself some kind of idea that I'm her stalker and this is an internet show fantasy or something." He turned back to the computer. "Amane, this is not a show. You are here for being the second kira and y-"

"BUT I'M NOT THE SECOND KIRA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"She shrieked, clearly they had this conversation regularly. "Where's Light?" Her voice was quiet again and Light was again confused. As Misa asked about Light it stung L as he knew he was technically her boyfriend.

"L how often does she ask about me?"

"Every day. She really seems to love you Light." L looked down sadly and Light noticed this and decided he'd prove to L how much he didn't like Misa.

"That's unfortunate for her as I don't like her in the slightest." L's heart rose slightly but he tried not to show it so he continued.

"When you are ready to confess, I'll be here."

"I know, goodbye." She put her head back down and the video went off.

"That was horrible."

"I know." L sighed and rested his head against Lights chest and Light stroked his hair. "This is the worst case I've ever been on. I just don't know any more." Light pulled L's face up to look at his. Their heart rates increased as the space between their lips decreased. Chills ran down L's spine and he licked at Light's lower lip, begging for entrance. It was granted and he smiled as Lights tongue passed in to his mouth as well. L gripped at Lights shirt as the atmosphere increased.

"L- Lig- L- Light s- stop, stop." L tried to say and Light started to nibble at his neck. "I can hear Watari coming." Light sighed and slowly got off L but not without placing a kiss on his lips. They hurried to straighten their hair and the bed. They made themselves look as natural as possible and had achieved that when Watari walked through the door.

He pushed a tray larger than one before in to the room. It was split in half, half being Light's regular meals and the other half sweets and tea pots and strawberry cakes. He pushed it in and smiled at L.

"I trust you have been working on the case."

"We have Watari."

"And have you been safe?"He raised his eyebrows and both L and Light cringed. L moved and stood beside Watari who was making L's tea.

"Watari please don't." Watari began to chuckle as he enjoyed playing this embarrassing parent role.

"I just want to make sure he won't hurt you." Light, having a dad saw what Watari was attempting to do to L and Light began to laugh. L ignored him as he was too embarrassed.

"Watari he won't now please stop!"

"Enjoy your food." On his way out he winked at Light and Light just shook his head laughing. L stared after him.

"Sorry about him Light."

L turned to the tray and began putting his food together when Light snuck up behind him and moved his arms around his waist. L stopped moving for a second but it was all Light needed as he lifted L from the ground and carried the struggling man back to the bed. L was giggling but trying to get back to his cake. Light lied on top of L stopping him from trying to get away.

"LIIIGGHHTT! I want caa-" Light also stopped L's way of complaining by kissing him. But L was not really complaining, he was acting and he smiled as he let Lights tongue in to his mouth.

"I knew you liked it." Light whispered as he chemed L's lip.

"Shhh." L put a finger on Light's mouth and moved it around under his chin. Then dragging his face closer to his he stopped a centimeter before their lips touched.

"In that case, you can be my cake." And Light closed the distance and pressed himself in to L.

Much to Lights despair, L left late that evening after a long goodbye 'kiss'. He almost forgot to recuff Light, but Light reminded him and L was almost shocked that Light was practically asking to be handcuffed. Light didn't want to be in the cuffs but he knew how important the case was. He also was ready to do anything it took to prove he wasn't kira so he could be with L. The second L was back in his room, he went to his computer but for something a little different than usual.

L hurried through the doors, excited to tell Light his news. He burst through the last door, shocking Light. The detective rushed in and free-ed Light. But he stopped and his face dropped. Where the metal bands had been or Lights wrists were blood and cuts.

"Oh Light." Light moved his arms around to the front of him.

"I'm fine really." He tried to reassure but as L gently took his hands in his and ran his hands over the open wounds Light winced at the pain. L shook his head.

"No, you are definitely not fine." He drooped Light's hands and pulled out his phone. "Watari, bring a first aid kit to Lights cell, quickly." He hung up and Light imagined Watari hadn't even had a chance to speak. He was right. As Watari prepared the first aid kit he contemplated what supposed injury someone had in Light's cell. L didn't usual over exaggerate things, in fact he normally under exaggerated things. When L had to have his appendix out when he was 6, he insisted he stay awake in the operation as it 'was not a big deal'.

When he had put his phone away he held Light's hand gently again and lightly kissed his wrists. Light watched him with deep adoration and remembered something.

"L, what were you so excited about when you came in?" The smile returned to L's face as he remembered.

"I'll tell you once Watari has been here as I don't want him to interrupt it." Light was getting curious and was very intrigued.

"What is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you." They were leaning closer as Light kept asking and L kept denying. But when they got too close and Light's wrists moved, he moved back and winced in pain. L looked scared. "Light? Light are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Light held his wrists and L stroked the side of Light's face. Light leaned in to his hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them all he could see was L's eyes. Before he could react, his head was pressed in to L's and their lips, once again, joined. Light tried to embrace L but his injuries made it harder for him. Instead he just wrapped his arms around L's back and lied back on the bed. L knew Light was in pain so he moved very little.

They broke apart naturally and L helped Light up. Five minutes after, Watari came in with his first aid kit, ready to see blood or a limb. However the two boys were staring back at him in almost perfect condition. L saw the confusion in Watari's face and answered before the question was spoken.

"In the night, the handcuffs have cut Light's wrists really bad." Watari let himself in.

"L that's not as big an emergency as you made it sound. Especially not by your standards." L got off the bed so Watari could sit beside Light to bandage his wounds.

"Yeah but that's on me, this is Light." L walked to the other end of the room and began to pace. Watari dabbed antiseptic over Light's cuts and cleaned the blood whilst whispering,

"You know that means he really likes and cares for you." Light's cheeks blushed red but Watari continued, "He only ever cares about people being injured if he loves and cares for them. He doesn't even care about his own health in a way. When he was 6 and he had his appendix taken out, he insisted to stay awake as he said it wasn't a big deal and he needed to make sure they did it right. But when I get a cold, he acts like I'm going to die. So he really likes you Light Yagami." Light smiled and blushed redder.

"Stop talking about me!" L yelled from the other side of the room. Light laughed and L came and stood beside them.

"Sorry L."

"Sorry Ryuzaki" Watari was wrapping the bandages around both arms and looked at L.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No I'm going to. I'll text you to bring the things when I have." Light crooked his eyebrow and looked at L who smiled.

Watari left and L sat back beside Light, smiling crazily. Light lifted up his arms and examined them and decided to test their flexibility. He reached forward and held L's face gently. He pulled him forward and L rolled on to his knees and gripped the back of Lights hair and pushed him back in to the wall. All the pain in Light's wrists were gone so he gripped at L's shirt and pulled him in. They moved against each other with force and Light's hand began to stroke up and down L's thigh. L involuntarily moaned in to Lights mouth and Light smiled. He couldn't wait to get out of this cell after L made that promise.

Whilst nibbling at his neck Light spoke quietly.

"You will regret that promise, L. When I get out of here…" L gasped and pulled away from Light.

"I have to tell you! I have to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" He was still trying to catch his breath.

"Well I was working on something all last night and I have a solution, but there are some downsides."

"Solution to what?"

"Okay so, " L explained his entire plan with the 2 meter distance handcuffs and Light listened, excitedly. "But, the downsides are we have to let Misa out as well and since we can't go public, you're technically still in a relationship with Misa." Light's face dropped.

"No you're my boyfriend. I love you." L began to grin and he kissed his boyfriend.

"But it's still some down sides like how we're going to be within two meters of each other."

"Are you kidding, that's not bad at all."

"So you like the plan?"

"Yes! We're doing it right now." They both jumped off the bed excited and L called Watari. They stood hugging eachother until Watari walked in with their new chain. He attached it to both of them and they smiled at each other.


	6. Freedom

Watari lead them out of the building and Light couldn't stop smiling as he left the dark room he had been in for 50 days now. He was also with the guy he admired. They climbed in to the helicopter and Light took L's hand in his, smiling at him. He didn't think he would ever get back outside and the best part was he was going to be with L. Meanwhile, L gripped Lights hand tighter and lent against his shoulder. Watari looked back in the mirror and saw the two boys, eyes shut and smiling whilst they snuggled up. He smiled and started up the helicopter.

They walked in to the building L had ordered be built specially. Sochiro smiled as he saw his son for the first time in weeks. He ran up to him and the two shared a strong hug.

"Light, I missed you."

"I missed you too dad. But I'm back now and we can all work on the kira case in here!" He gestured around him at the large and stunning room they were in. But as he raised his arms, and the chain moved, it caught Sochiro's attention.

"What is this?" He lifted the chain that connected the two boys and L looked slightly nervous but he hid it as usual. Only Light noticed this emotion as he was so close to him already.

"It's the condition for Light being freed from his imprisonment. I will be with him monitoring him 24/7" Sochiro sighed but accepted it. He just hoped his son would remain straight and eventualy be free from suspicion.

The calm was soon broken as Misa burst through the doors finaly free.

"LIIIGGHT!" She squealled and ran up to him hugging him. Light winced and stiffened up at this show from Misa and L mentaly pictured her burning but tried to stay calm. His heart burned as Misa held his Light. "Misa missed Light so much! But now they can finaly be together again and go on dates!" Light broke free from her and stepped closer to L.

"Yeah I guess but Ryuzaki will be coming too." He shook the chain and Misa glared at it then L.

"What? No! He's my Light! I don't want to share him! You can't be with him all the time, what kind of pervert are you?"

"I am not interested in Light in that way Misa as I am not interested in anyone." His words stung at Light's heart. "Plus I am not a pervert. This is so I can monitor him as the two of you are still my suspects. That's why you have to stay here aswell."

"Hey no fair, you still suspect me!"

"Light please make Misa stop talking."

"Misa stop, your lucky as they know it was you who sent those tapes so just stop talking!" Misa began to cry and complain so Light quickly turned to his father and the other members of the task force. "I appoligise but I'm exhausted so if you don't mind I'd like to go and rest."

"Of course Light." His father smiled and Light dragged an uniteressted detective behind him. At least that's what everyone thought. They got in the lift and kept their distance until the doors closed. The second they did, Light tugged on the chain making L fall in to him. L laughed as Light caught him and helped him back up. L lent against Light's chest and rested his hands on Lights shoulders and Light wrapped his arms around L's back.

The doors opened and L lead Light to their new room. They had a king sized bed and many computers. Light went and fell on to the bed as he was tired. L snuggled in to his chest and Light pulled him in closer and tighter.

"Why did you snap at Misa like that?"

"She drives me crazy and she was going on about me and her. Plus you told me to make her quiet."

"True." L lent up and Kissed Light gently. Light stroked L's hair as he kissed Light's chest. They both fell in to a blissful sleep.

L woke up as he normally did and found himself locked tightly in Light's embrace. He tried to move but woke Light up. It was still dark outside and the clock read 04:03.

"Morning." Light slurred then set L free. L sat up and climbed on top of Light. He put each leg over Light's sides and put the chain behind his put his hands on L's face and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He then pulled his face down and lent up slightly. L smiled and closed his eyes. They kissed slowly as Light was still tired from his early waking. But as L hungered for more and pushed harder against him, Light copied him and fought his tongue. L's hand slid under Lights shirt and Light pulled it over his head. It stayed on the chain beside them and they carried on, making out. When Light's hand slid up L's back under his shirt, before L could react Light pulled his shirt off as well.

Light grabbed on to L's hips and gave himself space to get up. He pushed himself up with L still attached to him. Light turned and lay L back against the bed and kissed down from his lips to his neck. He began to bite and suck at his neck and collarbone, occasionally finding a spot that made L moan.

"L, shhhh! The other members!"

"We're separated by two floors each way. I did that for a reason." Light laughed and kept kissing his neck. He stroked L's torso and gradually got lower and lower until he was back to undoing his jeans. L wasn't going to stop him this time.

The sun was finaly coming up when they left the room. Light had to have washed his face before they left the room and as he did L stood behind him, with his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. They stood at the door, deep in eachothers throats. This would be the last chance for most of the day they could show each other any affection.

"Now listen, ignore Misa. No matter what she says because I can't be honest. I have to pretend but you understand, right?"

"Yes. I'll try." They kissed once more and hugged each other before leaving.

They were the first in to the main investigation room and they sat at their computers and switched on. Watari soon came in after seeing them on the security cameras. L had specifically told him never to look at the camera in to their room. He wish he had done as told. When he decided to check to see if they were awake, oh what he wish could be unseen. He saw L as his son and no farther wants to check on their son and see them do that with their boyfriend. He acted as if he hadn't seen a thing and just brought them their two different breakfasts. L had his regular food and he brought Light a breakfast L instructed him to make. It was a definite clear improvement on the prison food he was getting.

Lights eyes widened as he saw the two trays Watari was pushing in. There was L's tray but beside it was a tray just as big with toast racks and other regular food pieces. Watari brought the food beside each of them and L smiled as he saw Light's amazed face.

"Wow, Watari this is incredible!"

"Ryuzaki told me what to prepare. I just did it." Lights gaze fell upon the detective who was smiling proudly. Watari left them to it and smiled as he walked away.

"Thank you," He looked around him. "L." They smiled at each other.

"Your first real meal had to be good didn't it?" Light lent over and kissed his cheek. They both picked out their breakfasts and started on the investigation.

People slowly came downstairs starting with Mogi, Soichiro, Matsuda and then… Misa.

"LLIIGGGHHHT!" L held his eyes closed and tried to calm himself as Misa's deafening screech echoed throughout the room. Light breathed in deep ready to put up his act. She ran up to him and almost strangled him as she spoke. "Light, Misa's so happy she get's to wake up to you!"

"Yeah me too Misa." The fake smiles that burn through Light were his least favourite thing he ever had to do. Misa sat on his lap and he winced. It didn't hurt he just didn't want _her _on his lap. He tried to continue his work but Misa made it hard as she kept hanging around his neck and practically forced herself on him. She kept kissing his cheek and grabbing his hands and then placing them on her ass. L was furious but he was used to keeping his emotions in check. But Light could see it in his eyes and he kept trying to gain control of his hands and keep working.

L had an idea.

"Misa can you leave Light alone as he needs to work."

"NU-UH! Your just jealous!"

"No I'm working on the kira case and so is Light."

"Well, no I will not leave him alone." She clung tighter on to his neck and Light began to struggle to breath. "Unless we get to go on a date!" L sighed and assessed the situation.

"Sure. I mean yes you can. I will obviously be there." She was very happy until he said the last sentence. She figured it was worth it to go on her first date with Light.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and get changed. Be there in 5 minutes O.K?"

"Yeah sure." She finally got off Light and ran to the elevator. Light clicked a few buttons on his computer then sighed. He selected log off. L copied and they both got up and went in the elevator. They were going to their floor to have two minutes alone. The doors closed and L broke.

"I hate her! She's such a slut! Forcing herself on you, making you touch her. Let him goddamn work bitch!" Light stepped back, jaw dropped. He was shocked L could speak in that way.

"Don't worry L. I won't let her touch me."

"Yeah because you're mine." Light was still stunned but found the jealousy and demanding attitudes quite attractive. He wrapped his arms around L's waist and kissed his neck and as the doors opened he lifted him up and carried him in to the hallway where he pushed him up against the wall.

"Before I have to be with _that_, I need you." He pushed his lips against L's and gripped at his hair. L smiled and ran his hands up and down Lights back and sides. When they got back in to the elevator L spoke quietly by Lights ear as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Remember they will be watching on security the whole time. So even if Misa leaves, keep the act." Light nodded and kissed L's cheek and then finally dropped his hand. The doors opened and they walked in to Misa's room. She was wearing an extremely short skirt and a shirt that was clearly making her bust look bigger.

L walked to the sofa as he just didn't care. Light was dragged behind him with the same attitude. Misa was extremely excited for her first date with Light even if Ryuzaki had to be there. She sat on the couch opposite and gradually realised that it was, in her opinion, completely lame.

They spent the next half hour listening to Misa complain about how it was her lamest date and about cake making you fat. L and Misa ended up getting in to a massive argument about cake whilst Light put his head back, trying to tune out. When he finally tuned back in Misa was screaming at L. He managed to figure out that L had implied Misa was stupid. She stormed out her room and Light sighed. L didn't look bothered but soon got up and dragged Light out of the room and in to the lift. Light tried to keep up his uninterested act but struggled not to smile as the ordeal with Misa was finally over.


End file.
